


Home is Where Our Story Begins

by yurawiththegoodhair



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Home, OTP Feels, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurawiththegoodhair/pseuds/yurawiththegoodhair
Summary: Inuyasha grapples to understand what it means to have a home. A sweet InuKag one shot set post-canon.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Home is Where Our Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i'm fairly new to the inuyasha fandom, and this is my first foray into an attempt to write fanfic for these two who have quickly become my otp to end all otps. i've been a pretty prolific writer in the sailor moon fandom for years now, and just decided to give this a try after falling completely in love with inuyasha during the pandemic. i decided to keep my two fandom lives separate, but you can also find me over on tumblr under this name as well! the blog is pretty bare so far, but i'm working on getting it all set up.
> 
> this is just a shameless bit of post-canon inukag sweetness to help you through your day. thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you think!

Home was a word without much meaning to Inuyasha.

He supposed he'd had a home with his mother. Supposed he could call the forest his home for the tumultuous years he'd spent simply surviving after she'd died.

But was that what a home was? Just a place you slept in that housed people who more than likely wanted you dead? He hoped not.

He'd watched humans from afar numerous times. Had seen mothers washing their clothes in the river while their children played nearby until she announced it was time to go, since their father would be back from working in the fields.

The children always seemed to whine at being taken from their fun, but never failed to squeal in delight at the sight of their fathers, and though Inuyasha never dared to get close enough to their huts to actually see what happened inside, he could hear the warmth and happiness in them well enough to know he'd never experienced anything like it.

And in those times, he began to wonder if a true _home_ was something someone like him was ever meant to have. Somewhere you felt safe and loved and cared for. It would certainly make sense given the life he'd led, with death and hatred at every turn.

And then a stubborn girl from the future with black hair and the warmest brown eyes he'd ever seen, that insisted she was no one else but Kagome, ripped an arrow from his chest and turned his world upside down.

Or maybe set it right for the first time, he wasn't entirely sure, still.

Inuyasha wasn't sure exactly when she'd become more than just a nuisance to him. Wasn't quite sure when her smiles became the highlight of his days, or the way she'd snuggle into her sleeping bag and softly murmur his name in her sleep became the things that sustained him during the long nights.

But she'd worked her way into the recesses of his heart he didn't even know existed, and he clung to it, letting the love she held and so freely gave to him breathe a life into him he knew he'd never deserve, but was elated to have all the same.

He'd traveled to her time on a number of occasions, always feeling a bit of longing he didn't allow himself to examine, when she'd sigh as she settled into her bed and go on about how good it was to be home.

How good it was to see her family, and wash her hair with that weird liquid stuff that smelled good and did funny things to his stomach. How fun it was to see her friends and not have to worry about demons attacking her or being compared to Kikyo.

And in the dark of night as he sat by her bed, keeping a silent watch over her, he would sometimes let his heart take over and his mind wander to what it would be like to have a home with her.

He could see her so clearly, sitting by a fire,dressed in miko robes mending their clothes and asking after his day, and going on about everything she'd learned from Kaede that day.

The vision made him feel whole. Content. Fulfilled.

It almost didn't feel like his imagination was creating it either. It felt as if he was being gifted a glimpse into his future. A glimpse of what it would be like to be truly happy.

So, he clung to that image through their travels, hoping against all hope that when this nightmare was over he could have that with her, and in the meantime, he allowed himself to just enjoy her presence and they way she clung to him while he raced across the countryside, at least when his mouth didn't get in the way, as it so often seemed to.

And then she'd been snatched away through the echoes of time. Separating them for what he assumed would be forever, because his life was never meant to be a happy one, no matter how many good things he did, or demons he fought, or humans he saved or dreams of Kagome he had.

He had stayed in the village during those three, long years, never quite able to tear himself away on the small chance that she would return to him, though as the weeks turned to months and the months to years, he felt his faith waning.

He helped in the village, smiled, even laughed sometimes at the antics of Sango and Miroku's twins, but he still had no real home, choosing to sleep in the boughs of the Goshinboku or occasionally on the floors of the shrine if Kaede insisted when the weather was too much for even him to handle.

It was existing. Better than the alternative, but never really...living. Not without Kagome. Not without the other half of his soul walking around five hundred years in the future.

The day he'd caught her scent in the air again, he had almost believed he'd imagined it just the same as he'd imagined her in his mind for the past three years. But it was strong, and lingered in the wind, and he ran with a purpose he wasn't sure he'd ever find again.

Kagome had beamed at him that night when he'd stolen her away after sharing her with everyone since he'd pulled her from the well some hours before, when he held her and kissed her and breathed her in, telling her in a choking voice how glad he was that she was back.

"It is so good to be home," she'd said, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"Is this your home, now?" he'd asked, his heart in his throat.

She'd moved back from him and smiled, reaching her hand up to brush against his face, and he closed his eyes and unconsciously leaned into her touch.

"You're my home, Inuyasha."

He was frozen by her, in awe that she could so easily explain everything he'd never quite been able to understand, and he'd felt like he was floating in some kind of dream he never really wanted to wake from.

He still wasn't wholly convinced it wasn't a dream. Even now, nestled in the branches of the sacred tree, his soon to be wife nestled in his arms as she napped in the afternoon sun.

A breeze blew the leaves around them and a piece of her long, silken hair brushed her face, causing her to stir from her sleep.

He leaned down, placing kisses on her eyelids and cheeks while she laughed sweetly at his affection. It was still strange being so free to touch her like this, but he was learning fast and if the way she kissed him back was any indication, he was doing alright, all things considered.

She reached up, and held his face still so she could brush her lips against his, sighing dreamily as he sank further into her, languidly stroking his tongue with hers as she nipped at his bottom lip, causing a moan to escape him unwittingly.

"Woman, you'd better stop that, or we'll be late for dinner," he growled and she giggled.

"Would that be so bad?" she countered, brushing a hand through his bangs, and he laughed at her pout.

"The slayer'll kill me if we don't show up," he said, a slight shudder going down his spine at the thought of the way she'd glared at him when he tried to turn down her invitation to dinner.

He wasn't the only one who'd missed Kagome, apparently.

"Since when are you afraid of Sango?" she asked, making no move to leave his embrace, as she snuggled further into his chest.

"I ain't afraid of her," he scoffed, and he felt a flare of annoyance when she laughed outright.

"I seem to recall a few occasions where you used me as a shield to protect yourself from her wrath," she said, smiling at him and reaching up to gently stroke on an ear.

He melted when she did that. She knew it. And if it didn't feel so damned good, he'd get onto her about using it to her advantage.

But as it was, he sighed and relaxed. "Nothin' wrong with self-preservation."

She giggled and then sighed in resignation, sitting up carefully so as to not fall from the great heights of the tree. "Well, I guess we should get going. I'd like to stop by home first to see how the hut is coming along," she said, referring to the house he'd built and was allowing the villagers to help him with the roof since he didn't know much about it.

He hauled her back onto his lap, ignoring her shriek of protest while she playfully slapped his chest. "I already am home," he growled lightly, burying his nose in her hair to keep her from seeing the bright blush on his cheeks as he breathed her in, "with you."

Kagome stilled in his arms, a small gasp leaving. "Inuyasha…" she breathed out, but he was unable to see her face from the way he held her.

She hugged him, then. Wrapping him in her small arms as best she could, though he felt completely engulfed by her presence and smell and love.

Until her teasing nature returned in full force.

"You're going soft on me, dog boy," she said, not moving or loosening her hold on him.

"Keh," he said, and still refused to look at her and her softening smile. "Your damn fault."

"I'll wear that badge of honor proudly, thank you very much," she said, pulling back and placing a light kiss to his nose. "Now, come on, you can tell me all about how it's my fault on the way to Sango and Miroku's for dinner."

He rolled his eyes and huffed, but acquiesced to her commands, by gathering her up in his arms and jumping gracefully down to the ground before she could blink.

As they walked through the village, hand in hand, Kagome chattering on about her plans for their hut and the herb garden he'd promised to clear for her, he found himself feeling almost weightless as life and a future bloomed in his chest, bright and full and beautiful.

And he allowed himself to breathe.


End file.
